Cupid's Arrow
by CatGirl149
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Smash Bros. mansion, and Dark Pit just isn't getting into the loving spirit. When Kirby decides to dress up like Cupid and cheer him up, he ends up getting more than he bargained for. One-shot.


All around the mansion, there was an abundance of red roses and pink paper hearts. All of the Smash Bros. characters were displaying their love and affection for each other by offering chocolates and laughably cheesy Valentine's Day cards. This was the one day of the year in which love-stricken individuals could reveal their innermost feelings for that special someone in their lives, especially Mario, who had eyes for Princess Peach; and Link, who was already married to the beautiful Princess Zelda. Every Smasher had achieved being matched with their soul mate, or at least had an idea of who their love interest was, whether it was another living being or just a favorite hobby they enjoyed doing.

Kirby, the little pink puffball with a huge appetite, delighted in the art of cooking and used this passion to create edible masterpieces for each of his Smash friends. Although the star from Dreamland was rather disappointed that he hadn't found his special someone, a smile was always brought to his face whenever he brightened somebody else's day, and his passion for cooking always lifted his spirits.

Like every other year, Kirby took advantage of this day of the year to whip up love-themed creations to set the romantic mood. Heart-shaped cakes, chocolate roses, and strawberry cupcakes all made an appearance on the cloth-covered table set up in the temporarily-pink cafeteria.

On this particular Valentine's Day, Kirby decided to try something different by representing the angelic mascot of the holiday himself: Cupid. He rattled his brain for ideas as to where he was going to get the right costume for it until Pit came to his aid.

"What's wrong, little guy? You look stumped about something," Pit inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing, Pit. I just want to dress up like an angel today, but I don't know where I'm going to find the right clothes for it."

An imaginary light bulb illuminated over Pit's head. "Well, I think I might happen to have an extra set of clothes in my bedroom somewhere! I could let you borrow them for today, if you want."

Kirby's big eyes shrunk into tiny black dots. He nodded his head happily, and the white-winged angel led him into his bedroom. Pit then rummaged through the neatly-organized drawers in his desk that stood at his bedside, searching for the perfect attire for his pink, sphere-like friend. What he pulled out was a golden laurel wreath.

Placing the wreath on Kirby's head, Pit stated, "It may not be much, but it's the only thing that I have that is small enough for you."

"Wow! Thanks, Pit!" Kirby exclaimed before turning to leave.

"Wait, Kirby. There's one more thing I'd like to give you."

The teenage angel walked over to his closet and pulled a small, golden bow and arrow out of a brown box. The head of the arrow was shaped like a heart.

"Whoa, where did you get these?"

"I got them at a flea market a few weeks ago. The seller said that these particular arrows can't make people fall in love, but I wouldn't recommend shooting them at people. You wouldn't want someone to get hurt."

After receiving the bow and arrow, Kirby gave his thanks and dashed out of the bedroom. He merrily strolled through the mansion, wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's Day and cutely posing as the mythological love-bearing angel. Just when he thought that nothing could possibly ruin this blissful day, Kirby came across a very depressed Dark Pit, who was sitting on the living room couch with his face buried in his hands.

Giving him a pat on the friendly pat on the back, the little puffball asked, "What's wrong, Dark Pit? Today is Valentine's Day! You should be happy!"

Lifting his head up to face Kirby, Pittoo sighed, "I know what day it is. It's the very reason _why_ I'm not happy."

"Why wouldn't you be happy on a day like _this_?"

Sighing once more, the black-winged angel replied, "It's the same thing every year. People just don't like me as much as they like my brother. They take one look at me and think that I'm a mean character that doesn't enjoy anything in life. As a result, I don't get to make many friends or find a beautiful girl that likes me back. I'm not a bad guy; it's just hard for me to open up to people when they run from me!"

Dark Pit's words tugged at Kirby's heartstrings. He frowned sympathetically and attempted to cheer him up by wrapping his stubby little arms around him. "I know you're not a bad person, Dark Pit. I think you're great! Why, _any_ girl would be lucky to have a guy like _you_!"

"…You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Dark Pit let out a slight grin and returned Kirby's warm embrace. Just as Kirby had hoped to accomplish, the sad little angel's spirits were lifted and he had completely forgotten what had brought him down in the first place.

"Thanks, Kirby. It's good to know that _you_ never give up on anybody."

"Anytime, Dark Pit. Now, why don't you help yourself to some cake? There's plenty left."

Pittoo rose from his seat and walked into the cafeteria. Kirby watched him contemplate what particular slice of the cake he wanted, and in the process, Kirby glanced down at the bow and arrow Pit lent to him and an idea struck him.

"Maybe I should get him to fall in love with someone," he pondered. "That would make this Valentine's Day extra special!" He readied his bow and aimed the arrow straight at Pittoo. He was about to fire it until he remembered that he had heeded Pit's words. "No, I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm not entirely sure if these arrows work or not, but even if they don't, I wouldn't want to hurt anybody."

Kirby was about to walk elsewhere to go on about his business, but just as the idea struck him, a fellow Smasher approached him from behind and exclaimed, "Hi, Kirby!"

"Whoa!" Kirby yelled in surprise, accidently firing the arrow in the process. The two Smashers, mouths agape, witnessed as the golden arrow lodged itself into the black-winged angel's rear, causing him to release his slice of cake onto the floor. Agitated, the pink puffball immediately turned to face the other Smasher in question and spotted none other than the electric mouse himself. "Pikachu! Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry!" the yellow mouse apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Well, you made me shoot an arrow at Dark Pit, and now he's probably going to pummel us!"

After a quick look into the cafeteria, Pikachu replied, "I don't think so. He doesn't seem to be doing anything."

Kirby peered into the dining facility and noticed that Dark Pit just stood in front of the table as if he was frozen. Was he stiff with pain, or was he just angry?

"Pittoo? Are you all right?" a feminine voice called. Kirby and Pikachu turned their heads to see Palutena cautiously rush to Dark Pit's aid with a look of concern in her eyes. The doppelganger slowly turned to face the green-haired Lady and she, along with the puffball and mouse, noticed pink hearts in his eyes and an expression that appeared as if he was in a trance.

"Wow," Pittoo sighed, "you look so gorgeous today, Palutena."

"Um… Excuse me?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"You are the most attractive women I have ever seen in my life. Will you be my valentine?"

Pikachu nudged Kirby and inquired, "What's going on?"

"I think Dark Pit might be in love with Palutena."

"Y-You want _me_ to be _your_ valentine, Pittoo?" Palutena sputtered. "I…I'm going to have to think about it for a minute."

Kirby looked to the bow and arrow in his hand and the scene that was unfolding in front of him. "Well, considering that I know these things actually work…" He exhaled heavily, hoisted his bow, loaded it with another arrow and aimed it at Palutena. Without any hesitation, the golden arrow was fired and struck Palutena. Before she knew it, she too had hearts within her eyes and she was captivated by the young angel in front of her.

"Yes, Pittoo. I will be your valentine." The two Kid Icarus representatives joined hands and lovingly stared into each other's eyes. As they strolled out of the cafeteria and into the foyer, Kirby and Pikachu hurriedly scampered away to avoid and accusation for the event that had just occurred.

"Well, at least Dark Pit has somebody to love this Valentine's Day!" Kirby piped up.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for _you_!" Pikachu chimed in.

"Well, I _am _dressed as Cupid, after all."

"I can only imagine what sort of trouble we'd get into if Master Hand found out…"

"He doesn't need to find out. Let's just keep this between you and me."

Pikachu nodded in agreement, and the two little Smashers went on about their day, wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's Day as well as trying to forget the bizarre romance that had occurred in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Happy Valentine's Day! It's that time of the year for everyone to show their soft side, including Dark Pit! XD**

**This was just a little story I came up with a while ago. I figured that I might as well write about one of my favorite couples and throw a little bit of comedy into the mix, since this is a day about love and happiness!**

**Also, if you have been following my other Smash Bros. stories, be on the lookout for new chapters, which should come up within the next couple of weeks!**


End file.
